


Nervous Confidence

by AlchemyAssist



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, Rin's a scared little bunbun, Sousuke is confident af, just dorks being cute and sentimental, maybe this needs the teen rating for language and suggestiveness but oh well, sfw, you guys tell me if it needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/pseuds/AlchemyAssist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin first kiss drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KireinaAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAme/gifts), [BakaPandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/gifts).



> lol i honestly have no idea what to call this xD the title i have now sounds lame i think TT im never and good at titles TT anyways, this was based on a tumblr post:
> 
> Important OTP question:  
> Which one is nervous before their first kiss / first time  
> And  
> Which one whispers “its just me, relax”
> 
> but i have no idea where the original link is, so *shrugs* but i wanted to do the thing x3 This is for Mom-senpai & Bakapandy because they are amazing and make me want to improve my writing, so I hope you guys like it! ^^ (also lol i totally just added more to this than what was on that prompt xD THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST A DRABBLE OMG I CAN'T DO DRABBLES XD)

His heart was pounding and he could feel a bead of sweat running down his forehead. Somehow he felt incredibly icy yet unbearably hot at the same time. How could he feel so intensely on both sides of the spectrum? It didn't make any sense. But Rin couldn't focus on that too much at the moment. He was currently being swallowed by a bright, blue-green gaze. Every thought vanished the second it entered Rin's mind, eaten up by gleaming turquoise eyes.

 

Rin felt himself backing up against the wall of their dorm, pressing his back into the cold drywall. Sousuke followed his movements like a predator, his eyes never leaving Rin's face. Rin knew that look. And he knew that Sousuke couldn’t wait any longer. Now that the swim season was over, Rin no longer had an excuse to put this off. And he was so nervous that his knees were quite visibly knocking together.

 

Slowly, Sousuke got up from his desk chair and made his way over to a shaking and terrified Rin. The way he strode made him look like a model going down a catwalk. A confident, dangerous model. Back straight, broad shoulders held out proudly, a bold look in his eyes, he sauntered over toward Rin and put his arms up against the wall, trapping Rin in between them. He moved his head down close to Rin’s neck and inhaled, taking in his scent. Rin let out a shaky breath.

 

“Hey,” Sousuke’s voice was uncommonly soft. Rin looked down at Sousuke who was still resting his head on Rin’s collarbone. His teal eyes were incredibly gentle as well. Rin gulped.

 

“Yeah?” the redhead whispered. Sousuke straightened himself up and looked at Rin.

 

“Why are you so scared?” He murmured, his deep voice resounding huskily in the small room, his eyes concerned.

 

“B-because…” he choked out. Sousuke, expression unwavering, didn’t say a word. He waited for Rin to find his courage and tell him what was on his mind.

 

“Because,” Rin started again, his voice steadier, “I don’t want...I don’t want this to mess things up between us. Like...” Sousuke raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Rin continued speaking.

 

“What if we decide it doesn’t work? I don’t want to lose what we have already if we try to go for something more and it doesn’t work out. I’m not prepared to lose you, Sousuke.” Rin tilted his head down so that the taller man couldn’t see that he was on the verge of tears. “I _can’t_ lose you, Sou,” he mumbled, trying his best not to let the tears out. “If I did, I couldn’t…” his voice was wavering and tapered off into silence.

 

“Rin,” Sousuke called softly, pulling Rin’s chin up with a large, warm hand. He made the redhead meet his gaze before he said anything else. “You’re never going to lose me, okay? Even if it doesn’t work, which I’m positive that it will, I’m never going to leave your side. No matter what happens, you’re always going to be my best friend. I’m always going to tail you around,” he let out a small laugh. “It’s what I’ve always done anyways, right?” His eyes gleamed cheerfully and he gave Rin one of his rare smiles, the special one that was for Rin and Rin alone. The shorter boy sniffed and felt a wetness on his cheek.

 

“Goddamnit, Sou, look what you made me do!” He tried to sound mad, but it was a tough feat to accomplish when he was sobbing like a baby. Sousuke’s eyes widened and he chortled obnoxiously.

 

“Are you admitting that you’re crying?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Shutup!” Rin smeared the tears across his cheeks with a hand. He looked up at Sousuke and the taller man smiled at him while letting out a chuckle. He pressed his forehead up against Rin’s and Rin gasped, ruby eyes wide at the intimate contact. He started shaking again and couldn’t meet Sousuke’s gaze.

 

“What’s wrong now, crybaby?” he murmured softly. “Why are you so nervous?” He stroked Rin’s hair, brushing his bangs away from his face.

 

“It’s our first kiss,” Rin said simply, face turning red. “Any normal person would be nervous, you jackass!” Sousuke snickered.

 

“Not nearly as nervous as you are.” He pulled Rin’s face up again and brushed his forehead lightly. “It’s just me. Relax,” he whispered. Rin let out a small breath and nodded.

 

Sousuke cupped Rin’s face in his hands and pulled him closer. He gently carded his fingers through the other man’s hair, and Rin let his eyes slide close, humming at the sensation. His put his hands against Sousuke’s broad chest and felt his body heat pulsating outward. To Rin’s surprise, Sousuke’s heartbeat was fluttering much like his own. He opened his eyes.

 

“Hey, Sou?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re not nervous too, are you?” Rin grinned mischievously at his best friend. Sousuke let out an ambiguous grunt and turned his eyes away, his face flushed red. “Dork!” Rin giggled. Sousuke’s sudden bout of anxiety gave Rin a little more courage. “C’mere.”

 

Rin pulled Sousuke’s face back toward his own and held him there for a moment, red eyes meeting with teal ones. The cold room was filled only with the sounds of their nervous breathing and their rapid heartbeats.

 

Sousuke was the one to lean in first, closing his eyes as he neared Rin’s lips. Rin closed his eyes a second later, stretching up slightly so that he could reach Sousuke’s lips. He could feel Sou’s hands cradling his face, their warmth seeping into his cheeks. Rin put his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders to try and bring them closer. And then their lips met.

 

Sousuke’s were slightly chapped from the cold, but were warm and soft at the same time. The first kiss was chaste and simple. Sousuke opened his eyes and met Rin’s, attempting to see how he was accepted. Rin smiled up at him and pulled Sousuke down for a second kiss.

 

Their lips melded together, shaping themselves around each other’s. Warm, soft and pliant, they moved together, nearly melting into one. Rin moaned into Sousuke’s mouth and felt a tongue prodding his lips. His heart gave a start, and tentatively, Rin parted his lips and he was instantly consumed by an intense heat. Rin hesitantly met Sousuke’s tongue with his own and they twined together, wet, stroking and teasing gestures, yet entirely filled with love. Rin forgot to breathe, and instead opted for stealing Sousuke’s breath, hot and fluid as it ran into his lungs. After several more moments of intense heat they parted, gasping for air and gazing at each other with wonder and affection, arms wrapped around the other.

 

“Wow,” Rin breathed, his eyes never leaving Sousuke’s. He looked just as dazed and delighted as Rin did, but his expression quickly changed into a smirk.

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

Rin, mouth open and still lightly panting, shook his head and smiled up at Sousuke. “Not bad at all,” he grinned.

 

“Now, where do you want to do it? On the bed, against the wall..?”

 

“Sousuke!” Rin nearly shrieked, face flushing bright red as he smacked Sousuke’s good shoulder. Sousuke held up his arms in defense.

 

“I was just kidding, geez!” his deep, bellowing laugh echoed throughout the room. He was clutching at his stomach and struggling to breathe within a few moments, he was laughing so hard.

  
“That’s not funny, you jerk!” Rin yelled, throwing a pillow at Sousuke’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they banged the end. jk xD (maybe)
> 
> Sorry if its a bit messy and if I used their names too much TT this is unbeta'd and I haven't done much editing on it yet TT
> 
> hopefully i didn't make Rinrin too scared TT and i wanted to end it on a kinda funny note :D I actually really like this one but watch in a few weeks it'll embarrass me or I'll hate it xD such is the life of an artist... x3
> 
> ALSO JUST IMAGINING SOUSUKE SOFTLY WHISPERING "hey, it's just me, relax" TO A NERVOUS AND OVERLY EMOTIONAL RIN JUST DOES THINGS TO MY HEART IT IS PROBABLY NOT HEALTHY TT
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
